


Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle.

by signifying_nothing



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo/femme!baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle.

**Author's Note:**

> in which baehwa wants the d, kyungsoo wants to give her the d, and they're both in denial about it. for a few minutes, anyway.  
> warnings for gross anal/vaginal sex.

“You are a fucking _idiot,_ ” Kyungsoo grumbled, taking care as he helped Baehwa up from the front seat of his car. She wasn't really responsive. Her eyes were unfocused, and she had to lean heavily into him to stay upright. She smelled like alcohol, vomit and the daisy perfume she loved so much. “Don't get me wrong but sometimes you are stupid, you know that?”

“Stop yelling at me,” she whimpered like she was going to cry, her hands clenched in his shirt. Kyungsoo reminded himself that Baehwa had probably _not_ gone to that party intending to get-- well. It looked like date rape to him. She'd called him half an hour before in a panic and when he got to the house (it wasn't hard to find a house party in their neighborhood) and stalked to the room she'd locked herself into, there had been two men outside trying to get the door unlocked. Kyungsoo had... Dispatched them.

Baehwa squinted against the garage lights through her silver-pink bangs. Kyungsoo hesitated, then hefted her up into his arms, chest to chest. He held her easily. She was shorter and lighter than he was and he heard her whine gently into his neck. He smoothed her hair and tried to be more conscious of the strength in his movements. He was scaring her.

“Sorry,” he grunted out, making for the elevator. “I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad.” That was a lie. He was angry. Mad at her for drinking alone, mad at the assholes who would dare take advantage of her, mad at her friends, who did nothing to keep her from getting dragged off and raped in a spare bedroom at a house party. Baehwa had always liked sex, but never with strangers. She was always careful. This was the exception, not the rule.

He was glad she'd called him. That even when she was falling over, locking herself in a bathroom to vomit and cry she'd remembered his promise ( _i'll always come for you all you have to do is call me baehwa i promise_ ) and called him, told him where she was, that she was scared, she wanted to go home, please please please.

And he'd gone to her, like he always did.

His apartment was neat and quiet. The studio past the doorway wasn't much but it had a beautiful view through the huge, half-wall windows and a large bathroom. That was where he carried her, listening to her start to cry all over again and trying to ignore how it hurt him. He'd always hated it when she cried. “Come on,” he said, rocking her like she was a child, his lips in her hair. “Have a shower, and we'll get you into bed. Okay?”

“Mm.” She nodded, staying close even when he put her down. He bent to get her out of her high-heeled shoes, to peel off her layers of clothing. Baehwa wore clothes like armor, even when it seemed like she was wearing nothing at all. Skirt, lace tights, panties. Blouse, undershirt, bra.

“Kyungsoo,” she said, when the water was running hot. He tried to get her into the tub and she stubbornly refused. She had something to say, if only she could force the words out around the wool in her brain. “Kyungsoo. Thank you.”

“For what,” he asked, trying one more time to get her to lift a leg into the bathtub.

“For coming,” she hiccuped, and Kyungsoo paused a moment to look at her.

She was such a pretty girl, usually. Not outstandingly beautiful, just pretty. She looked ugly at the moment. She was red-faced, hair a mess. Snot-nosed and her makeup had run and smeared all over. She smelled like vomit and booze and she was biting her lip and she wouldn't look at him. She knew what she looked like. She knew.

He bent to lift her head and kissed the tip of her nose. “Come on,” he said. “You need to get cleaned up so you can go to bed.”

“I can stay here,”

“You can stay here,” he assured. “But you don't get to sleep in my bed when you smell like a bar. So come on, into the bath.”

She did as he asked. She let him help wash her face, untangle her hair and take out her jewelry. His hands did not wander while he washed her. His fingers did not linger on her nipple piercings or the bare skin between her legs. He helped her brush her teeth, he braided her wet hair back to keep it out of her face and he lead her to bed.

Her vision was still foggy. But he was a dark patch in white sheets and she wiggled close to him, fingers in his shirt to feel grounded. He grounded her. He always had. He was steady and stable and she adored him, even though she would never ask him to be with her.

Kyungsoo watched her fall asleep and sighed, smoothing back her bands. She was a very foolish girl, and likely wouldn't remember her hysterical crying from earlier, wouldn't recall how she gave herself away, like she always did.

_Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo please, please I need you I'm scared, please I want to go home, please come, bring me home, please, I can't, I need you, please I need you, I love you, I'm sorry please come please--_

~

In the morning, Baehwa woke to the rise and fall of Kyungsoo's chest. She sighed and sat up, rubbed her eyes and squinted out into the hazy daylight filling the room. Kyungsoo was asleep and she looked down at him, felt a rush of adoration, love.

She bent to kiss his soft lips. He didn't wake.

She got out of the bed to find clothes. She had to go. Staying too long would make her heart hurt more than it already did, would make the ache of being without him unbearable. She was half-dressed when his voice came, husky and annoyed.

“What are you doing.”

“...Leaving,” she replied, and she could _feel_ his squint on her back. 

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Get back in bed, Baehwa.”

“No.”  
“Bae.”

“No,”

“Please.”

_Please?_

Baehwa bit her lip and turned. The shorts she'd pulled from his bottom drawer were too long and too tight on her hips, cutting into the flesh that made her just-so curvy despite her dainty size. He looked at her with annoyed patience, the blankets turned down, clearly waiting. After a moment of hesitation she walked closer and slipped into bed, yelping in surprise when he pulled her down to hug her against his body.

“Kyungsoo--”

“Why don't you ever stay?”

When he came to save her, Baehwa always left before he woke. She left because his disappointment was torture, she left because she loved him and could not have him, she left because she was a coward and he was reaching to take her jaw in his hand, he was turning her head and Baehwa couldn't help but gasp in alarm when he kissed her properly, hard on the mouth.

“You should stay,” he said when he pulled away. “Stay.”

“But--”

“But?”

“You don't--”

“I don't what,” he asked, and Baehwa felt very foolish, suddenly. He always made her feel foolish. She had good reasons! She just... Couldn't think of any of them, right then.

He took her silence and swallowed it, pulling her down for another kiss, deeper, one hand in the base of her braid. Baehwa moaned, she moaned and pushed herself shamelessly against him, his warm, solid body under those virgin white sheets.

She felt her piercings drag on his skin, he felt her weight pressing down and the two of them sank into one another like they'd been avoiding for years, like they hadn't always wanted it to happen, since Kyungsoo had first seen her in class, so beautiful and so fiercely intelligent, ruthless, savage as she tore down the stereotype of a pretty girl and made it clear she was a force to be reckoned with. She was a valkyrie and he was the warrior rising to greet her.

“Kyungsoo,” she managed, forcing herself up onto her hands, groaning when his lips met her neck, her body on top of his, shivering. “Kyungsoo wh-- st--”

“Do you want me to stop,” he asked, all motion halting. She hadn't realized he'd drawn a leg up between hers, she hadn't noticed his other hand down the back of the shorts she was wearing. Did she want him to stop? He'd stopped without her asking. He'd stopped without hesitation.

“No,” she replied. “No, no I don't, but I want...” she wiggled, desperately wanting to get out of her clothes, as much as he wanted to get her out of them. She wanted him naked, and he wanted to be naked beneath her.

“Up,” he said, pushing against her hips until she was on her knees and he could pull his shorts down her hips and pretty thighs. Her stomach was soft and he palmed it, reached around for her hips and pulled her back down, hands gripping her ass.

“Oh,” she bit her lip and clenched her hands in his blankets. “Kyungsoo--”

“What,” he asked, squeezing, pulling, rubbing at the curve where thigh met backside, fingers brushing between her cheeks. He laughed when she whined, tried to get her legs on either side of him, instead of between his thighs. “Turn around,” he said, licking her neck. “Lemme see you.”

Oh god. His voice went straight to her groin and she sat up, cupped her breasts and thumbed her nipples before she carefully moved to straddle him, facing the other direction. She bent over and he pulled her back, setting himself comfortably against his pillows.

“But-- you're still— _oh god--_ ”

His hands gripped her thighs and yanked her back, wet slit to his mouth. He dragged his tongue from clit to ass; she half-collapsed on top of his legs, felt his cock against her chest through his shorts and bucked back when that tongue squirmed into her, past the clench of muscle. “Kyungsoo-- oh--” Her teeth tore at her lip and she fought to grind down against his chest, flexing, pushing back.

“So shameless,” he accused with amusement tickling his voice as he bit her backside, the insides of her thighs. “Feels good, right? On top of me like this?”

“ _Yes,_ ” she panted.

“How,” he asked, slipping two fingers into her wetness and licking at her ass. “Tell me.”

She groaned against his thigh, rubbing her chest down onto his hips, the hardness of his cock warm between her breasts. The cloth separating them wasn't enough to keep her from feeling him. “So warm,” she breathed, getting her head together enough to sit up and pull his shorts down. “So hard.” She settled back down, pressed her breasts together so he could rock his cock between them while his mouth and fingers worked her open.

“How do you like it,” he asked, as though he didn't already know. “How do you want me.”

“Kyung _soo,_ ” she complained, sitting up to push back against him. “In me!”

“Where,” he asked, his fingers pulling out of her wetness to press into her ass while she moaned, opened easily for him. “Jesus fuck, Baehwa.”

“Pussy first,” she panted, clenching around his fingers, moving up and down. “Then my ass, Kyungsoo please, don't tease me--”

Kyungsoo watched, almost mesmerized as Baehwa worked herself back onto his hand, her slit hitting his knuckles, his index and middle fingers pushed completely inside of her. He didn't think there was enough lube, she felt dry, and he eased his fingers out, leaning forward to lick at her one last time. “On your knees,” he said, voice low.

“Yes,” she groaned, elbows shaking as she got herself up and off his legs, getting settled onto her knees with her ass in the air and her arms bent, tucked close to her chest. She wiggled a little, squirmed. The real thing felt better than she'd ever imagined, his hands firm on her ass as he reached for something in his bedside table. The sunlight through the window dressings was soft and as she looked back at him his hair haloed his head. He looked so beautiful and she had to pause to appreciate it, smiling sweetly.

“What,” he asked, looking down at her, amused.

“You're beautiful,” she replied, and he chuckled, getting up onto his knees. She groaned as he rubbed the fat tip of his cock against her, getting it wet. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Do I need a condom,” he asked, pushing down so his dick moved smoothly against her, rubbing flesh to flesh as she moaned and clenched her fists in the sheets.

“No,” she breathed. “No, no, Kyungsoo, please...”

It was all the encouragement he needed. With one long, slow stroke he pushed forward into her. She was so wet, soft around him, a hot clench but not tight. He buried himself easily, grunting in surprise as his balls slapped against her and her round ass cushioned his hips. “Oh fuck, Bae. Fuck.” He just watched her for a moment, watched her squirm and felt her tighten around him, watched her back tense and relaxed and bent to kiss the sweat on her shoulders, the back of her neck.

“Kyungsoo,” she breathed, reaching back over her head to fist a hand in his hair. It was an attempt to drag him closer, to force more of his weight against her hips. “God, fuck me, please, _fuck me._ ”

“I will,” he said, nipping at her wrist. “Let go.” When she did as she was told he sat up and reached for the bottle of lubricant he'd grabbed, and pumped it directly over her ass, enjoying her yelp and the way she bucked back against his groin. “Mmm, you want me to fuck your ass, right,” he asked, bumping his hips forward as his fingers pushed into her, slow and slick. “That's what you said? That you want me to fuck your ass when I'm done with your pussy.”

He spoke so low, fucking filthy, so in control. Baehwa clenched up and whined, nodding, pushing back onto his hand, onto his dick. “Yes yes yes I want that please Kyungsoo--”

“Do it yourself,” he said, widening his stance and rocking his fingers in and out. “Fuck yourself on me, I want to see it.” He enjoyed her desperate groan and watched her get up onto her hands, lean her weight forward and pushed back. One of his hands reached to cup and squeeze her ass, holding the cheek out of the way so he could fuck her with his fingers just that little bit deeper, so he could watch his cock move in and out of her, stretching her, the pink flesh wet and shining. “That's so pretty,” he said, wiggling a third finger into her, listening to her grunt and pant into the pillow she'd tucked under her face and chest.

Baehwa would have been embarrassed about the obscene noises she was making, like some kind of sow under a boar, but she didn't really care. If there was anyone she wanted to show this to, show her shameless, animal self to, it was Kyungsoo. “God _yes,_ ”she said, eyes rolling back as she fucked herself hard and deep, feeling his strong thighs, his firm sac slapping against her clit and the sensitive flesh surrounding it. “God yes, fuck me just like that, nnn-- mmmyes...” She could feel herself drooling into the pillow and tried to gather enough thought to care, but he was reaching to fist his hand in the base of her braid and pull her head up, carefully.

“I want you to cum on my cock,” he murmured, bending forward so she could hear him as she ground her hips back. “I want you to fucking cum so when I fuck this gorgeous ass I can make you cum again. Show me how bad you want me, Baehwa,” he said, reaching between her legs to cup his fingers over her clit and rub back and forth, so light it was torturous. Baehwa clawed at the sheets and panted, mouth open, eyes closed as her legs jerked further apart and the change of angle had his balls hitting his hand and her clit and she shrieked, tense all over, raking her nails down the bed as she tightened and came. A little squirt of fluid splattered down Kyungsoo's thighs as he pulled out, panting, fingers still in her ass. He let her collapse to the bed, thighs wide, groin pressed to the mattress.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he said, bending forward to kiss her back. “Fuck.” He wrapped an arm under her hips and jerked her up, fingers pulling out of her so he could hold her pussy open, lick at the wet pink flesh and taste her. He pushed his tongue inside, dragged it up her ass and carefully turned her over.

She was blushed, messy, chest heaving. She looked at him and reached to touch the side of his head; he tilted into the touch, kissing her palm. It seemed to reassure her. What little tension was left in her body dissipated and she laid back, opening her legs.

“Gonna fuck my ass?” she asked, almost cheekily as she eyed between his legs.

“Got you ready for it, didn't I,” he asked, smiling back down at her and grabbing for another pillow, folding it to put it under her hips. She yelped in embarrassment at the little queef and he chuckled, bent to lick her clit. He rolled her up a little more, before squirting his cock liberally with lube and preparing to let her settle back down onto it. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, one hand cupping a breast, the other rubbing softly around her groin. “Yeah, get your dick in me.” She groaned as he pushed forward and let her weight move down at the same time; it hurt, but not enough for her to ask him to stop. And after the initial resistance she moved down easily, all but sucking his cock inside with a moan so loud she almost clapped a hand over her mouth.

Kyungsoo watched his cock push inside her ass, watched her pussy flex as he settled and she squirmed, wriggled her hips, stretched her back and legs, her fingers clenching in the pillow under her head. “Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,” he teased, and she slapped his stomach, glaring up at him.

“Don't you da—aah--” he gave her one hard, slow thrust. “Ooh god fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Feels good?” he asked, holding the insides of her thighs.

“Fuck yes,” she panted beneath him, trying to move on him, finding herself without leverage. “God _fuck_ me already--”

“Let me look,” he said, slapping her thigh and feeling her clench. Honestly, if he moved too much he was going to cum before he even had a chance to fuck her properly. Her pussy had been soft and wet and her ass was tight, a hot vise and _fuck_ it felt so good. He carefully moved back and pushed forward, watched his cock stretch her out, watched the muscles contract.

“Kyungsoo,” she said, trembling, cupping her breasts and pinching at her nipples. He found himself rolling her up so he could reach to suck at one breast, listening to her shriek and feeling her legs wrap around his waist. The skin was so soft, her piercing so warm as he rubbed his tongue over it, kissed it, kissed all over the round of flesh before cupping it with one hand and moving to the other, feeling her pulse around his dick, his belly against her wetness.

“Mm,” he said, licking at her nipple one last time before moving up to her neck. “Feels so good. So fucking hot, Bae, so tight on my dick. Feels good, right? My fat cock in your ass.” He smirked when she squirmed, shivered, pressed against him. She'd admitted-- during a drunk game of some kind-- that she loved filthtalk during sex. She didn't like being called names, but everything else was fair game. Kyungsoo was always glad he'd been sober enough to remember _that_ piece of information, as it had played into his fantasies for months, and now he had a chance to really _do_ it, and he had every intention of making her weak with it.

“Tell me.”

“Kyungsoo--”

“Tell me how much you love my cock in you, Baehwa. Tell me how you want me to fuck you and I'll fuck you so good, I'll fuck you _so_ good.”

“Please,” she almost sobbed as he buried his face in her neck and started to suck, flexing his hips, wrapping his arms under and around her shoulders. “Oh god please, Kyungsoo, fuck--” She was trying to move on him, her thighs and back working to let her bounce her weight against the mattress and onto his cock.

“Maybe next time I'll tie you up,” he said thoughtfully, biting her ear, feeling her fingers tangle and fist in his hair. “Tie you up nice and tight, put a plug in your greedy ass while I fuck your pussy raw. You'd like that mm? Fucking that perfect puss with a fat plug in your ass. Fuck, Baehwa,” He sat up-- her hands in his hair and his arms around her shoulders brought her up with him, and he leaned back against the headboard, let her straddle his hips. “Lemme suck'em,” he murmured, pulling her weight forward and bending his knees. “Grind on my cock.” His hands gripped her breasts and he sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple piercing as she moaned and worked his length, grinding down, rubbing herself against his belly.

She could feel her wetness on his stomach and just kept grinding-- pushing forward to slap her clit to his skin, jerking back to rebury his dick. “Fuck,” she hissed, pulling back, the tug of his teeth against her nipple making her yelp. “Fuck, fuck let me bounce on it Kyungsoo please let me--”

He let go of her. He let go of her and she reached back to hold his knees, to get up and fuck herself down on his cock, pulling nearly all the way off, pushing all the way down.

“God you're beautiful,” he panted, one hand reaching down to rub at her clit. Her rhythm stuttered. “So fucking good, Baehwa, fuck, I'm gonna cum, Gonna make me fucking--”Baehwa jerked up and for a moment Kyungsoo thought he was just going to bust a nut into the air but then she was sliding her pussy down around his dick and fuck, he came so hard he saw stars, grabbing her hips and jerking her down, fucking up hard, feeling her muscles spasm and flutter, feeling her weight lift with the force of his body pushing into hers.

“ _Yes,_ ” Baehwa nearly sobbed, head thrown back, chest pressed out, hands gripping Kyungsoo's thighs as he let her down and rolled them over, bending to kiss her mouth savagely as she bit back, pulled his hair and kept him close. “Yes yes yes,” she whimpered, curling up for a harder kiss, for more body contact. His ballsac was still jerking a bit, she felt it against the raw gape of her ass and she moaned, felt perfectly, perfectly fucking ruined.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo hissed, feeling like he might have just blown the biggest load of his life, feeling his dick twitch in her wet heat, tasting the sweat on her neck. “Fuck, I fucking love you.”

“Love you,” Baehwa admitted, her cheeks wet, her hair sticking to her face as he moved up to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I love you so much.” It should have been a revelation but it was just a statement of truth. They'd been avoiding it for so long, as though they wanted it to be untrue but it was true. Kyungsoo had just gotten sick of denying it before she did. No point in pretending it wasn't fact.

The two of them stayed pressed together, kissing one another sore, until Kyungsoo had to pull his dick out with a hiss and a wet, fleshy noise. He looked down to watch his cum seeping out, reached down to rub the mess all over her pussy and down into her ass with two fingers.

“God,” she whined, arching her back. He raised and eyebrow.

“Already?” he asked, and she laughed breathlessly.

“Mmm. I can wait.” she sat up, her knees bent over his thighs, and kissed his mouth. “Come on. Lets go take a shower, huh?”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Yeah and uh. Maybe lunch, after?”

Baehwa blinked and glanced at the bedside clock, laughing. “Yes, baby. Lunch after. Like a real morning-after date. I'll even wear your clothes.”

“Just as long as I get to rip them off you later,” he said, leaning forward to bite her already bruised neck. She groaned and pushed into his teeth.

“Yes,” she said, feeling her insides clench up tight. “Yes, please.”

 


End file.
